Sinful Seduction
by cherry-kiss-red
Summary: Damon showed her a whole new world, where sin was offering itself to everyone so seductively that it was nearly impossible to resist. It was a sensation which sent tingles down her spine and blurred the lines between good and bad, right and wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Sinful Seduction  
_Genre: _Romance, Angst  
_Characters:_ Damon Salvatore / Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett  
_Rating:_ M  
_Word Count: 8211  
Disclaimer: _I don't own The Vampire Diaries and this story was simply written for fun. I don't make any money with this._

Summary: Damon didn't transfer her into another century like Stefan did – he showed her a whole new world, where sin was offering itself to everyone so seductively that it was nearly impossible to resist.

A/N: _This is something I have worked on for a while now and I'm looking forward to hear your opinion. For now this is nothing but a one-shot, but I also think it might be possible to write a sequel / second chapter for this, if people are interested. :)  
_

**

* * *

Sinful ****Seduction  
**_May 13th, 2010_

The people around her stared incredulously as the young woman ran down the hall to disappear in the bathroom. When she locked the closed door behind her, she leaned against it and tried to control her breathing again. The world around her started to disappear behind a curtain of blurriness when tears clouded her vision and threatened to ruin her carefully done make-up. But there wasn't a single part in her left that cared about it right now.

She felt her body sliding down the wooden door to sit on the ground as the tears escaped her closing lids. Her hands clawed at the silky fabric of her dress, trying to make her realize that breaking down tonight was not appropriate. But she couldn't fight it. Too much confusion had built up inside her until now, painfully forming an invisible barrier in her mind which made it impossible for her to think of anything else.

The darkness, which was created by her closed eyes, melted away when his smile appeared in front of her. How should she be able to ignore the caring expression in his eyes she had recognized in his gazes for some time now? She had forcedly suppressed her slowly developing feelings from surfacing until now, but his secret touches and small gestures of attention made it impossible for her to ignore it any longer.

Damon Salvatore was fighting against the wall she had build up around her in his presence. And right now it felt as though he was winning the struggle and earning a piece of her heart which she had tried to keep away from him.

"I'm worried, Stefan. She just ran past me and totally ignored me when I asked her whether she is okay. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Reality crept underneath the blanket of exasperation which had enveloped her, when she heard Caroline's voice from the other side of the door.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan knocked against the door and tried to open it. "Open the door, Elena!" His voice was urgent and in her mind his image replaced Damon's soft smile. She could imagine the worried expression on his face and it tugged at her heart painfully.

"I'm… I'm okay… Just give me a moment." She forced her herself to answer, fighting the sobs that were threatening to reveal her sadness. For a second she expected them to continue their attempts at talking to her, but as she listened carefully, she could hear the sound of their steps fade as they retreated to another part of the house.

"What a great day to get weak, Elena." The young woman muttered to herself and opened her eyes. A few tears had dropped onto her dress, staining the dark bordeaux-colored fabric with their salty liquid. Mystic Falls' one-hundred and fifty-first anniversary had supposed to be an enjoyable night which everyone spent traditionally at Mayor Lockwood's manor. Sadly the term _everyone_ included her boyfriend's older brother whom she had tried to avoid as good as possible for the last few weeks.

Elena stood up slowly and turned on the light in the small bathroom. She let out a frustrated sigh as she examined herself in the mirror, hoping that she would be able to clean up the mess her tears had created. As she wiped at the black stains on her cheeks, she promised herself that she would use waterproof mascara when she'd be endangered to see _him_ the next time.

When she finally felt presentable again, she unlocked the door and opened it to leave and go back to pretending that everything was fine. A small part in the back of her mind had actually expected Stefan to be standing outside to wait for her, but apparently he had accepted her wish for privacy just like she had meant it.

"You know, when I asked you to dance with me, all you needed to do was politely declining. I would have understood since I'm actually quite clever. No need to run away from me." His smooth voice caressed her ears and her breathing stopped for a moment, while she figured out that he was right behind her. Even though she couldn't see him, she felt his body close to hers and feared that he would touch her any second. And he did.

"All I asked for was one simple dance." He whispered into her ear after he had raised his hand to brush her hair over her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it felt as though her heart skipped a beat.

"I…" She started, but her mind was blank and made it impossible for her to find a suitable excuse for her behavior. The hand, that had moved her hair away, slowly wandered down her back to finally rest right above her hip. His touch was burning her through the fabric of her dress while creating an unbearable tension in her lower stomach.

"Why are you constantly running away from me, Elena?" He asked quietly and pressed a small kiss underneath her ear. It was worse than the touch of his hand and Elena had to fight the urge to turn around and let her lips meet his. The thought itself was so tempting that she nearly forgot where she was. If somebody's loud laugh had not awakened her from her stupor, she would have given in right here and tasted the sin he was offering.

_Get a grip_, she thought as she felt Damon's lips curve into a smile against her ear. He knew the effect he had on her and apparently he was willing to do everything to make her cave in to him. But she couldn't let this happen. Not at a public place with his brother in such a close proximity to them… She couldn't give up at all. It would ruin everything.

"Stop it, Damon!" She whispered urgently and loosened herself from his gentle grip. Without turning around she walked down the hall to disappear among the other guests, hoping that this would make it more difficult for him to find her. When she leaned against one of the crowded bars, someone suddenly wrapped an arm around her. For a second she was scared to find Damon looking at her, but when she turned her head she could see Stefan's worried expression.

"Are you okay, Elena?" He asked and carefully caressed her cheek with a light touch. Her heart hurt at the thought of his concern, not knowing how to tell him how she really felt – about him _and_ his brother.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired." She answered and lied as she had done so many times before already. "I think I want to go home very soon." A part of her hoped that he wouldn't understand the offer she had been trying to make indirectly. She was torn between making him hold her to be able to forget everything about a certain man or pushing him away and running into the welcoming arms of said man.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said and smiled, apparently understanding her partly subconscious offer. His hand moved down to hold hers and she tried to fight the urge to claw at it – something that would have been a weak attempt at getting control of her own body and mind, while they were on their way to his car.

Once they were on their way home, her thoughts became uncontrollable. She could feel his eyes on her from time to time and her conscience gnawed at her. How was she supposed to forget Damon, when her skin was still burning from his touch and the mere thought of him made her stomach tense in anticipation? And why did he even make her feel like this? She wasn't supposed to think about him in this way at all.

As they arrived in front of her home, Stefan looked at her questioningly. Now was the time to decide whether to do the right or the wrong thing. Asking him to stay with her would mean that she would use him and his presence to distract her from her feelings. Saying goodbye would lead to a restless night, permeated with dreams of desire, lust and sinful touches and kisses.

"Do you want to come with me?" _The wrong decision_… Her angel and her devil had fought and the latter won. In response, Stefan smiled and exited the car supernaturally fast to open the door on her side and help her out. He made her feel like a lady, she noticed, a woman that belonged into a different time, and it was a fantastic feeling. _Actually it _had been_ fantastic, _she realized as she accepted the hand he offered.

As she exited the car, she thought of the things Damon's presence did to her. He didn't transfer her into another century like Stefan did – he showed her a whole new world, where sin was offering itself to everyone so seductively that it was nearly impossible to resist. And resistance wasn't desired at all. _Giving in_ was the key term that he tried to imprint on her mind. And the temptation to follow his rules was nearly overwhelming her.

Stefan softly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb while he led her upstairs. Once they entered her unlit bedroom, she closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pressing her lips against his. For a second she could feel his hesitance as he apparently didn't expect this behavior, but he gave in to her advances.

His hands moved to her back and pressed her body closer to his. As she forcefully pushed her tongue past his lips and tasted him fully, he played with the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. Cold air hit her oversensitive skin and she let out a small moan, which he accepted dutifully. He moved his hands underneath the silky, bordeaux-colored fabric and caressed her bare back, carefully removing the clothing from her small form.

When she realized that he had already undressed her nearly completely, she tugged at the jacket of his suit and removed it, noticing that his attempts at undressing her were much more graceful. But she couldn't care less. Right now she just wanted to forget everything around her.

Once she had tossed the first piece of clothing to the ground, her fingers started to fight with the buttons of his dress shirt while her tongue still massaged his. When she arrived at the last unwilling button, she suddenly felt his hands on her naked breasts and sighed. As a reward she let her fingers graze his muscular torso, before forcing him to break the contact with her skin to be able to get rid of his shirt.

Their lips didn't part as they stumbled towards her bed and fell onto the cold sheets. He lay on top of her, his body pressed against hers in a very intimate way which made her ground her hips against his growing erection. Every cell in her body screamed for a release and her nails clawed at his back as he tried to free them from the rest of their clothing.

"Are you sure, Elena?" He asked while he moved his head away from hers. She opened her eyes and stared at him, hardly believing that he was ruining an intense moment like this. As an answer, she moved her hips again and let her now unclothed wetness meet his hard cock, creating a delicious friction. She sighed happily as he stopped wondering about her behavior and thrust into her in an incredibly fast movement.

Enjoying his thrusts and the kisses he placed on her skin, Elena closed her eyes again and lost herself in their lovemaking. She raised her hips to meet his movements and to create an even better friction. In her mind, she could see silvery blue eyes smirking at her devilishly, beckoning her to scream out _his_ name. When she realized her lapse, she wrenched her eyes open to remind herself of her wonderful boyfriend. But when she looked at him and saw the loving expression in his eyes, a small tear ran down her cheek and her heart constricted painfully. How could she even dare to believe that fooling herself would work out well?

"Elena?" His voice was soft as he caressed her cheek after seeing her tears. The love she heard was so intense that his next thrusts sent her over the edge and she clawed at his body to take him with her. While she was still coming down from her high, he rolled to the side and wrinkled his forehead.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I don't know." She lied and moved closer to him. "Just hold me." And as he wrapped his arms around her without pushing her to answer the million questions that burned on his tongue, she could simply close her eyes and try to fight the desire to picture someone else holding her.

_She walked__ down the street and smiled at her weak attempt to have some time for herself. The black dress she wore wasn't enough to protect her from the unexpected coldness which had enveloped the world after the sun had set. But even though she was freezing lightly, the fresh air helped her to clear her thoughts after she had fled from Jeremy's crowded birthday party. The small get-together had developed into a cliché-high-school-party after some of her brother's friends had invited unbelievably many people to celebrate Jeremy's new year of age – _or_, she thought and laughed, _to get drunk_._

_Sighing, she sat down on a bench after she had walked for a few minutes. Sometimes she could still hear the laughter from her house and had to think of Jenna. What would she think, once she'd see the extent of the "movie-night" she had allowed before spending the night at Alaric'__s place? _

"_Shouldn't you __have fun with this crazy mob of teenagers?" Somebody asked and sat down next to her. There was no need for her to turn around and look at the intruder – his teasing voice had betrayed him already._

"_And shouldn't you be somewhere else and leave me alone?" She retorted, but couldn't suppress a small smile from forming on her lips. Somehow her opinion of Damon had changed completely during the last year and a half. When he had arrived in Mystic Falls, he had been a monster in her eyes and for a long time nearly nothing about that had changed. But then he had seemed to become different and, without either of them realizing it, their friendship had started to build._

"_Oh Elena, stop acting as though you can't stand me." He smirked at her as she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "We both know that you love me."_

"_Keep dreaming that dream, Damon. Just because you can't get enough of me and have to stalk me all the time, it doesn't mean that I can't be sick of your presence." She countered and lightly hit his forearm. It had become some kind of game for them to tease each other like this, the smiles on their faces the evidence for their well-meant bantering._

"_Well, I thought it would be boring if I'd never try out the cliché vampire moves. You know, stalking, whining and all that stuff you good girls apparently like__ so much." He said and captured the small hand that had tried to physically harm his muscular body._

"_I have to admit that you've perfected the stalking." Elena answered __teasingly without caring about his grip on her hand. "But the whining-thing…? You're pathetic when it comes to that." _

"_Oh, I have prepared something for that." Damon smirked at her and started to caress the back of her hand with his thumb, making her notice the position__, they were in, for the first time. "You have made it very easy for me to come up with something good."_

"_What do you mean?" Her eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion while she forced herself to hold his gaze instead of looking at their interlocked hands._

"_You didn't give me a birthday present last week." He let his grin disappear and curled his lips into a moue in a terrible attempt__ at looking like a small child who was disappointed by his parents. _

"_It was your birthday last week?" She asked bewilderedly. "When?"_

"_Thursday… And you totally ignored it and didn't give me the present I wanted." He answered and tried to keep his usual smirk from appearing on his lips. Teasing her was his favorite pastime since the council had stopped to search for murderous vampires._

"_Well…" Elena started and looked at him thoughtfully, trying to suppress the smile which threatened to betray her amusement. "What do you want?"_

"_Kiss me."__She gasped slightly at his demand and locked her eyes on his, hoping to see a sign for a joke. But now was one of the rare times where Damon Salvatore's eyes were holding a completely serious expression, telling her that he didn't try to tease her._

"_Wha-… What?" Elena asked and stared incredulously at him. But he just whispered a quiet "you heard me" in her direction and looked at her expectantly. In that moment her whole world shifted. She had always thought of Damon as an incredibly attractive man, but never before she had really thought about kissing him. But right now it was hard for her to control herself. All of sudden, she _wanted_ to kiss him… it was as though someone had pushed a button in her mind which released millions of suppressed feelings._

_Slowly she leant forward without breaking eye contact. Because of that, she couldn't see the small smile that tugged at the corner of his __mouth, when he realized that she might give in to his demand. But instead of letting her lips touch his in the desired kiss, she pressed them softly against his cheek. However, Damon would not accept it like this. He cupped her cheek and turned her head lightly to the side, so he could press his mouth against hers._

_Before tonight h__er first reaction would have been to scream and run away. But the feeling of their lips touching in this small and nearly innocent kiss made her eyes close on their own as she kissed him back. Their lips moved against each other in a slow but urgent rhythm while Damon let his hands wander to her back and pulled her closer against his body. It was a weird position, so she moved her legs to straddle him and moaned as his crotch pressed against hers._

_The parting of her lips was an invitation for him to let his tongue slide into her mouth and massage hers. His hands rested on her hips to move them in small circles which created a friction for her that was sending small tingles down her spine. Within a matter of a few moments he had got her so unbearably wet that she couldn't care about anything else. Desperately she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, hoping that she could free him from his clothing._

"_Maybe we should continue this__ at a place which is less public." He chuckled and trailed a path of kisses on the sensitive skin of her throat. His voice awakened her from her lustful state and she realized what she was doing… on a public street… with Damon Salvatore. She had to bite back the shocked scream._

"_I… we… this __can't happen." She whispered and detached herself from his body, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. How could she have been so stupid and allow him to do this to her? Why did she let her feelings for him rule over her body like this? And since when did she have feelings for him?_

When she woke up about seven hours after their lovemaking, Stefan's arms were still wrapped around her body protectively. She sighed when she realized that her dream had been a mere replay of the first time Damon had become more than Stefan's brother. Since this had occurred, she dreamed of it in periodical intervals and the more she tried to forget it, the more vivid her _other_ dreams about the devilishly handsome vampire became.

Carefully she freed herself from her boyfriend's arms and left her room to take a shower. The hot water on her skin felt sinfully good, as it cascaded down her hair and back and attempted to wash away every saddening thought. But enjoying the water's caresses soon developed into another daydream about _him_. It wasn't the first time under the shower that she imagined him to be here with her and move his strong hands over her body to lift her into a world of passion and intoxication. Sometimes she was even able to pretend that her own hands were Damon's as they made her reach climax while thinking of him. But every time she did this, she felt disgusted by herself afterwards and rubbed her skin especially hard to get rid of any traces of invisible filth.

Once she entered her room again, she could see Stefan still lying in her bed. But now he was awake already and looked at her expectantly. He had raised an eyebrow at her and she could almost see the question, which he was about to ask, lingering in the air around them. Hoping that she would be able to avoid talking to him, she sent him a small smile and busied herself with putting away a few pieces of clothing she had placed on the chair in the corner.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He asked and ruined her hopes for a postponed discussion. She took a deep breath and turned around to look at him, leaning against her dresser. As she fixed her gaze on his face, she had to fight a few stubborn tears from revealing her feelings. The expression in his eyes was too gentle for her to bear, since the only thing she could think of was her betrayal.

Stefan stood up slowly and she realized that he had already dressed. He wore the same shirt and pants as yesterday, but had neglected the jacket by leaving it on the ground. His movements were cautious and careful as he walked towards her, nearly as though he was scared to hurt her fragile form by moving too fast. But she couldn't stop the small voice in her head from asking her whether he was the one who needed protection from pain.

"You know that you can tell me everything, Elena." He whispered and stopped in front of her. His right hand moved upwards and rested on her left cheek, slightly caressing her skin that was still flushed from the warm shower. Not bearing to look at his concerned eyes, she closed hers and leaned her head closer against his warm palm. She bit her lip unconsciously as she wished to be able to enjoy his touch more.

"It's nothing, Stefan… really, I'm fine." Elena tried her best to keep her voice steady. She could feel his doubtful eyes on her without having to see them herself. There was no way he would actually believe these lies and she would not be able to protect him from the truth much longer. Probably he already suspected something and it was only a matter of time until he would find out how she really felt about him and his older brother.

"Look at me, Elena." He demanded and she complied slightly unwillingly. As expected his eyes shone worryingly in her direction and the nagging feeling in her stomach got worse. "You are different. Something happened and I don't know why you don't want to tell me. Please, Elena… you can trust me."

"I know that I can trust you, Stefan, but…" She started exasperatedly and tried to find words which wouldn't sound either painful or unbelievable.

"_But?_" He repeated and looked at her expectantly, moving his thumb over her cheek in a calming motion.

"Nothing…" Elena answered and tried to avoid answering his question. "Really, it's nothing."

"Okay." Stefan replied and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead to soothe the wrinkles which had been formed by her eyebrows being drawn together. "Let's get you some breakfast then." And as she followed him downstairs, she had to suppress the relieved sigh from escaping from her lips.

Two hours later she opened the door and smiled insecurely at the young witch standing in front of her. Once Stefan had left to get some of his own _breakfast_, Elena had called Bonnie and had asked her to come over. There was no way she would be able to handle the whole situation on her own anymore and she desperately needed good advice from a person she could trust.

"Hey…" Bonnie whispered and entered the house, hugging her best friend in the process. She did not know the things Elena had to tell her yet, but it was unmistakable that something was wrong.

"Thank you for coming, Bonnie." Elena said and pulled the girl further into the hallway, closing the door behind her. When they separated and she looked into the witch's dark brown eyes, it felt like they could see right through her and recognize every lie she had uttered during the last twenty four hours.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked and took her friend's hand, pulling her upstairs into the small room. Once both of them had sat down onto the bed, Elena hid her face behind her hands to conceal the tears that formed in her eyes again.

"Damon…" She whispered and realized that it was nearly impossible to explain what was going on in her mind. All of sudden she was unable to find the right way of expressing her feelings. And words, which might have been able to illustrate her situation, created a suffocating lump in her throat. Behind her closed eyes images of both, Damon and Stefan, confused her thinking and made it hardly possible for her to concentrate on the task at hand.

"What did he do?" The whisper and the arms that enveloped her in a comforting hug told her that someone expected an answer. She let her hands fall down onto her lap and leaned her head against Bonnie's shoulder, trying to absorb every ounce of comfort she could get. _It_'s _wrong_, a voice in the back of her mind whispered intently, _you don't deserve any comfort… you hurt and ruin the people that care about you. You deserve the pain._

"I don't know how to feel about him." She answered quietly and hoped that the depravity of her statement was concealed by the tears that still rolled down her cheek. Now that she sat here and had Bonnie hugging her, asking her for help seemed like a bad idea. The young witch had never really accepted Damon and telling her that she had feelings for the mysterious vampire could definitely backfire.

"I already expected something like this." Bonnie sighed and surprised Elena with this answer. "What has happened between you yet?"

"We kissed… twice." She replied as she remembered the feeling of Damon's lips on hers very vividly. "The first time was in the evening of Jeremy's birthday two weeks ago… and the second time was last week, when I wanted to visit Stefan." Both memories whirled in her head as she buried her face in the crook of Bonnie's neck, hoping that she could escape reality like this. But it was impossible. The darkness, which was produced by her closed eyes, encouraged the images to become more tangible.

"Shh…" Bonnie tried to calm her down by rubbing small circles onto her back. "It's going to be okay, Elena."

"How?" She asked and looked up, her face stained with the salty liquid of her tears. "What am I supposed to do, Bonnie? Every time I close my eyes, I think of Damon and how much I want to be with him. But I can't… I… I'm supposed to be with Stefan, to love him without any restraints. He's the right one for me. I shouldn't feel like this about Damon." The words left her mouth hastily, voicing all the suppressed feelings of the last two weeks.

"But you cannot suppress everything either." Her friend retorted and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Look, I don't like Damon… but that doesn't mean that I don't see what has developed between you two. God, I can even feel it when I see you. But I cannot make a decision for you. You have to be honest to yourself and find out what you really want."

Elena forced her lips to form a smile, trying to express her appreciation for Bonnie's words. They didn't make her feel better, but they helped her to realize that she wasn't alone right now. And that was what she needed to be able to think about everything without breaking down. Carefully she moved her head back onto Bonnie's shoulder and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Sadly she did not know that this sleep would not bring salvation but memories of the second time she gave in to Damon Salvatore…

"_Stefan?" Her voice echoed in the large hallway of the boarding house as she slowly made her way into it. She had wanted to visit her boyfriend to stop herself from thinking too much about his brother, but maybe she should have called beforehand. __Usually Stefan was already standing at the door whenever she arrived – even when she hadn't announced her visit. But today nobody awaited her and she couldn't shake off the feeling that turning around and going back to her car would be the best idea._

"_Hello, Elena…" A smooth voice answered her call and she whirled around to see Damon leaning against the front doors he had closed for her. Memories of the last time she had seen him caught up with her and a gasp left her lips. Coming here had been a horrible idea._

"_Is… Stefan here?" She asked insecurely and hoped that he would not come closer. But Damon always had a sure feeling for the things others wanted him to do, so he usually made sure to do the exact opposite._

"_Nope…" He replied and pushed his body away from the door, making his way over to the young girl. His steps were slow and he was leaving her a million opportunities to wake up from her daze and run away, but she was incapable of making her legs move._

"_Do you have an idea where he might be?" The question sounded much more certain now even though she felt more instable with every second that passed and every inch he moved closer to her._

"_Nope… again." He smirked. "It's not like we tell each other all our secrets. But you should have figured that out by now, Miss Elena." Damon took his last step towards her as he said her name and she could feel his breath on her face. She knew that his eyes were locked on hers all the time, but it was impossible for her to meet his gaze. Just the fact of him being so incredibly close to her was unbearable, since it nearly canceled out every memory of intimate moments she had ever had with Stefan._

"_Well, then I should leave." She muttered, but didn't move at all. Of course he would notice the discrepancy between her statement and her actions, but his close proximity seemed to cast a spell on her body. _

"_Or… you could stay." He retorted and lifted his right hand to cup her cheek. It felt as though her heart skipped a beat at his touch only to continue beating at an almost inhuman speed afterwards. The smirk on his lips showed her that he had noticed and _liked_ the effect he had on her. _

"_We could continue where we have stopped last time…" He lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned his head closer towards hers. She forced herself to stay calm, hoping to be able to prevent another mistake from happening. But she made the mistake of averting her gaze to his eyes and the fire she saw burning in his blue orbs left her breathless. Without thinking twice she tilted her head upwards, closed her eyes and let her lips meet his in their second kiss._

_What she felt surprised her. She had expected a passionate kiss loaded with sexual tension, but Damon's touch was so sweet that it already scared her. His lips moved against hers slowly as his thumb continued to caress her cheek. In response, she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, pulling his face closer against hers and thereby increasing the pressure of the kiss. It felt incredible._

_Soon the anticipated passion built up and their kisses became more frantic as though they tried to absorb everything of each other. He pushed her to go backwards, until she realized that he had trapped her against the wall. While his right hand still cupped her cheek, his left hand moved to her hip and pulled it against his growing erection. She gasped as the contact sent tingles down her spine and he took advantage of her parted lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. _

_She felt as though she could combust every moment. All her senses were focused on Damon and the way their bodies were pressed against each other. It was a delicious but frightening pleasure. He started to move both of his hands over her body while his tongue fought against hers for dominance. One hand wandered underneath her shirt and nearly burned her excessively heated skin with its touch. He brought it up to cup one of her breasts through her bra, brushing over the clothed but sensitive skin of her nipple._

_In return, she wrapped her right leg around his lower body and pushed her center firmer against his hardness. Both of them moaned at the contact and Damon removed his hand from her breast and let it wander down to her lower stomach. For a short time it rested there before he moved it to the center of her thighs, cupping her clothed wetness and pressing against it. She moaned and tilted her head back to lean it against the wall, reveling in the feeling of his touch at the place where she needed him most. _

"_God, Elena… you feel so good." He moaned as he started to massage her through her jeans and placed small kisses on every inch of the sensitive skin of her throat. But it was his hoarse voice that was laced with arousal, which brought her back into reality. What the hell was she doing here?_

She woke up before she could remember her embarrassing attempts at trying to get away from Damon. Her breath was heavy as she opened her eyes and she could feel her heart beating faster than necessary. The worst thing about everything was the arousal she felt as she thought back to the memory she had dreamed of.

Embarrassed by herself, she slowly sat up and realized that her best friend was gone. Bonnie had darkened her room completely to prevent the sunlight from waking her. A small smile crossed her lips as she appreciated her friend's care, but as she turned on the light on her nightstand, she screamed.

"And a wonderful afternoon to you too, Miss Elena…" The figure on the chair in the corner said and she recognized him as the protagonist of her dream.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Damon?" She asked reproachfully and stared at him angrily. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"And here I thought that we have crossed the boundary of _privacy_ already two weeks ago." He teased and stood up to walk closer to her bed. Slowly he sat down next to her, making her shift further away from him in an uncomfortable manner.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, backing her against the headboard and trapping her with his body. He raised one hand to cup the side of her face in a sweet gesture and smiled at the fear in her expression.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Elena." He answered in an intense whisper and softly caressed her cheek. "And you are going to like it."

"You can't compel me, Damon." She said, referring to the vervain in her necklace. A huge lump formed in her throat as she realized that he would never need to do such thing.

"But we, you and I, know that you will like it nonetheless… I heard you dreaming of me. You said my name… you moaned it." His voice was soft and very close to an impossibly quiet whisper, but she understood him clearly. "There is no herb in this world to protect you from your own feelings, Elena."

"I know." A small tear escaped her eye as the world around her disappeared behind a curtain of indistinctness and unimportance. Damon closed the distance between them and let his lips, which had hovered right above hers for an unbearably long second, touch hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes closed on their own account and all she could concentrate on was the feeling of finally giving in to something you have dreamed of secretly for too long.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clutched at his hair to ensure that he wouldn't back away. Not that her fear was reasonable. His hands moved to the back of her head and intertwined themselves in her silky locks, clearly showing her that he had no intention in ending what they had.

Elena clearly remembered what it had been like last week, but it was even more intense this time. Memories of various feelings – arousal, fear, need and guilt – whirled in her mind and clouded every rational thought she tried to hold onto. _This is wrong_, said the muted voice in the back of her head which had constantly reminded her of her mistakes the last few days. But it was difficult to listen to it when she could feel Damon's lips pressing against hers and his hands holding her close to him.

Their bodies soon cared about nothing else but the primal need to find release. The sexual tension between them had reached its climax and it was impossible for any of them to deny its impact. Elena _needed_ him. As much as she wanted to continue fighting her feelings for him, the pull towards him became unbearably.

Both of them parted their lips to let their tongues meet in a feverish dance of tasting each other. They moaned at the sensation and Damon moved them so he would lean against the headboard and pulled Elena onto his lap. His hardness pressed against the center of her thighs which elicited more groans of pleasure from them.

As they parted to catch their breath, Elena opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. She moved her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, which made him open his eyes in confusion. Her touch was soft and careful as though she was afraid to break him, something he probably had not felt in a long time. But she couldn't help herself. It was like she was able to _see_ him for the first time and now everything seemed to be so clear. He was beautiful and it was so obvious why she couldn't help but fall for him.

"Elena…" Her name escaped his lips in a whisper that made her body tense in anticipation. "Do you want this, Elena?" He asked and she looked at him even more intently, shocked at the expression in his eyes. All his cockiness and the supernaturally huge ego were gone and all she could see was a young man who was scared to open up and accept his feelings. It tugged at her heart in a way that made it impossible for her to hold back the tears that had formed as guilt enveloped her.

"I _need_ this." She answered and moved her fingers over the lines of his lips, which were slightly swollen from the kisses they had shared. "But I'm not allowed to want this, Damon."

"Why?" Again his voice was nothing but a whisper and she could see the worry in his eyes. "You need me and I need you, Elena. It's perfect. It should be so easy."

"But I always promised myself that I would not be like _her_, Damon." More tears rolled down her cheeks as understanding lit up in his eyes. He did not answer, but moved his hands to cup her cheeks just like she did with him. This gesture was calming and felt incredibly right, but the voice in her head warned her again.

"It's going to hurt all of us, Damon. _I_ am going to hurt all of us. And I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason for you and Stefan hating each other… I don't want either of you to hate me in the end for the pain I brought to you." While she told him what she felt, she continued to caress his face, drawing small circles on his cheeks and his lips and trying to ignore the lump in her throat that was restricting her ability to breathe.

"This is supposed to feel wrong." She whispered in the end and leaned her forehead against his. "But I can't make myself stop wanting – _needing_ – you."

"You are _nothing_ like her." He replied and let out a heavy breath which she could feel on her lips. "The fact that you are feeling like this is the huge difference between you and Katherine. She enjoyed playing with us, you don't want it."

Elena smiled bitterly at his attempt of making her feel better.

"But once I accept this, I will be exactly like her. Once I accept my feelings for both of you, I'll be just as horrible as she was." She had barely uttered these words, when Damon pulled back her head to force her to look at him.

"Don't dare to say this ever again. You are a million times better than Katherine." He spat and held her gaze intently. A fire burned in his eyes which showed that everything he said was pure honesty. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again for a second, but pulled away as fast as she had initiated the kiss.

"It's not like we made it easy for you, Elena." A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "We both, Stefan and I, fought for your attention like fools and it's not very unexpected that it would end up like this." He mirrored her moves and traced a line around her lips. "But that doesn't mean that you will have to make a choice eventually. I'm not denying this. And I'm also not denying that I'm hoping that you will decide for me…"

His voice faded, but the words still hung in the air. They bore into her consciousness painfully as they were exactly what she had feared to happen all this time. _You will have to make a choice._ Of course she had to. But she was afraid of making the wrong choice.

"Why? Why do you want me to choose you?" She asked and leaned her forehead against his again. "Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you." As she heard these words, her heart started to flutter and it was impossible for her to breathe. But something else also happened as he pressed a small kiss on the tip of her nose to emphasize his statement. All of sudden something in her shifted, leaving a weird feeling behind as it tugged at her heart. _Love. _He_ loved _her_._

She tilted her head to meet his lips in a kiss again, answering his confession with the soft touch of her mouth on his. It was a much sweeter contact than before, the first unanswered questions of guilt now locked away to find answers for more urgent ones. The kiss, which had been careful and slow in the beginning, started to grow more heated when his tongue pushed against her slightly swollen lips to demand entrance. Once she parted them and their tongues touched again, she couldn't suppress the moan he was eliciting from her with his body.

His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her clothed wetness against his erection. Another moan left her lips and she pressed her crotch against his as hard as possible to create a friction that would bring her closer to an orgasm. Within a few moments he had brought Elena from frustrated and sad to a level of arousal which nearly hurt her. But it was a pleasuring pain.

He moved his lips away from her and earned a disappointed groan from her, which was rewarded with a trail of butterfly kisses he placed onto the delicate skin of her throat. In response, she grabbed the back of his head and pressed it against herself, hoping that he would never stop pleasuring her.

His hands slowly moved away from his hips and towards her shirt which was soon discarded. The touch of his lips on the thin skin that parted him from her sweet blood nearly scared her, but intoxicated her more than she could have imagined.

_Because I love you._ The memory of his voice remembered her why she did not need to be scared.

"Damon." She moaned and forced him to look at her, before she placed another kiss on his red lips. Now that she had given in to her feelings towards him, how would she ever be able to get enough of his taste? But once she tried to concentrate on their tongues sliding along each other, his hands ruined her attempts of regaining control by freeing her of her bra and massaging her breasts. His skillful fingers tugged at her erect nipples and she ground the center of her thighs against his erection again.

Soon his fingers wandered down her stomach and cupped her through her pants. In return, he replaced his fingers on her breasts with his tongue and traced small patterns on her nipples. She pressed herself closer against his hand and started to work on the buttons of his shirt while he began to massage her. When she had freed him of the first piece of his disturbing clothing, she roamed her hands over his muscular chest and reveled in the amazing feeling of finally being able to touch him like this. She grazed his nipples and was rewarded with his hand moving past the waistband of her pants to touch her heated skin.

While she started to work on the buckle of his belt to get access to his most intimate parts, he began to push two fingers into her wetness while pushing his thumb against her clit to elicit more moans from her.

"You feel so good, Elena. I need you-_argh…_" His voice was rough with desire as she forced his pants down as far as possible and wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock. But soon she stopped touching him and moved onto her knees to remove her pants more easily. He copied her actions by wriggling out of his black jeans and pulled her onto his lap again to lower her onto his erection as fast as possible.

The feeling of him filling her completely was incredible and as she slowly moved to create more friction, he opened his eyes and looked at her intently. Just with this simple gaze, he could maximize her pleasure and when he wrapped on hand into her hair to pull her close to kiss him and started to massage her clit with his other hand, the sensory overload was too much for her. She moaned against his mouth as she came and her inner muscles convulsed around his cock, sending him over the edge as well.

"I love you, too." She whispered and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Soon she realized that she had actually given up fighting against the temptation, but as she felt his body beneath hers, she was incapable of feeling any remorse. She didn't know how she would go on and how she would decide, but right now she was content with being in Damon's arms.

And as he pressed a soft kiss onto the side of her head, something deep down inside her told her that she would make the right decision. Somehow she would not be surprised if she would decide for Damon after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Sinful Seduction  
_Genre: _Romance, Angst  
_Characters:_ Damon Salvatore / Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett  
_Rating:_ M  
_Word Count: 7609  
Disclaimer: _I don't own The Vampire Diaries and this story was simply written for fun. I don't make any money with this._

Summary: Damon showed her a whole new world, where sin was offering itself to everyone so seductively that it was nearly impossible to resist. It was a sensation which sent tingles down her spine and blurred the lines between good and bad, right and wrong.

A/N: _Here is the second part of the story which I hope you'll like as much as the first chapter. Actually there'll also be a third chapter which I hope will be finished soon. _Please_ tell me whether you like it! I simply love reading your reviews!  
_

**

* * *

Sinful Seduction  
Chapter 2  
**_May 19th, 2010_**  
**

She played with the pen in her hand as she sat on her bed and enjoyed the light breeze that cooled her room by coming in through the opened window. The opened pages of her diary were still empty while she tried to think of appropriate words to describe her situation. But as soon she thought that she had found them and lowered the pen to the blank paper, they disappeared into thin air, leaving her speechless once again. She felt as though she was going crazy.

Sighing, she closed the book and put it onto her nightstand. Hopefully she would be able to express herself later – it had been too long since she had written down her feelings the last time. And she missed it. But she could not spend too much time sitting on her bed and trying to write. Her alarm clock told her that it was past midnight already and she needed to sleep. Not that she expected to get much sleep tonight.

Slowly she leaned over to turn off the lamp which stood next to her diary and lay down onto her bed. Darkness engulfed her senses and for a small moment she hoped that she would be able to find sleep at least for once. But only a few moments later she could feel the mattress sink down next to her as _he _lay down.

"You really need to get over your writer's block, Elena. Do you have any idea how boring it is to wait for you to finish your non-existent diary entries?" He teased and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she shifted closer to his body. As she inhaled she could smell his unique scent and forgot everything around her for a moment.

"And you really need to stop sneaking into my room at night." She retorted, but moved even closer towards him, hoping that she could absorb every ounce of comfort and love he was offering her.

"Well, last time I sneaked into your room during daytime, I had to witness you and Stefan doing some things I definitely did not want to see." His voice was still teasing, but there was a strained undertone to it which told her how much this encounter had actually hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to ruin their _moment_ again. It hardly ever happened that they met and Elena didn't cry. Her tears were an inevitable part of their relationship.

"I know." He said and pressed his lips onto her forehead. This gesture had become a habit for him and every time he did this, she once more wondered about the safety she felt with him. "Please don't cry." She nodded but still hid her head in the crook of this neck, afraid that she might not be able to keep this promise.

However it didn't take long for Damon to be able to distract her. The arm, which wasn't wrapped around her shoulders, started to move and she could feel his fingertips grazing the skin of her bare arm softly. His intimate touch sent tingles down her spine immediately and images of their entwined bodies appeared before her eyes, making her breath get heavier. It was always like this – Damon did not need more than a single touch to make her forget everything else.

He rolled them over, so that both of his arms were free and his body pressed on top of hers. With one thrust of his hips against the center of her thighs, he made her realize what he wanted and she sighed. It was incredible how being with him like this could feel so good. Ever since they had slept together for the first time two weeks ago, he sneaked into her room nearly every night and constantly showed her new heights of pleasure.

She pulled his head down closer towards hers and pressed their lips together in a sinfully erotic kiss. He rolled them over again to let her lie on top of him, giving her a chance to take control of the whole situation. It seemed as though their kisses were becoming more and more intimate with every make-out session they indulged in. But tonight she couldn't suppress her sigh as her thoughts went back to the memories of her inability to write down her feelings.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled away and looked at her concerned, his fingertips grazing the soft skin of her lips.

"I'm like her." She answered and sighed again, resting her forehead against his. His body felt so incredibly good underneath hers that she wanted to ignore all the painful thoughts and force him to make her forget her own depravity.

"You're not." Damon denied like he had done so many times during the last two weeks.

"But why do I feel like this if I'm not like her?" She asked and looked at him expectantly, not knowing whether he would be able to answer that question.

"Because you are _not_ like her. You feel like this because you care." He replied and her heart felt a lot easier at these words. "I'm not saying that I like that you care about my brother as much as you care about me, but you are a million times better than Katherine."

She nodded, but couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling completely. Carefully she moved to the side of his body and draped her arm over his stomach.

"Can you just hold me tonight?" She asked and sighed happily as he nodded in response. Soon she would realize that she should have accepted his sinful offer of distraction instead of going to sleep. Tonight's dream would bring her back to the cursed afternoon Damon had mentioned just a few minutes ago.

_Elena arched her back of the bed and pressed __her body closer against the warmth of Stefan's chest. Her nails clawed at the skin of his shoulders while she tried to ignore the memories of her nights with Damon. Every time she closed her eyes she would see _him_ on top of her while he thrust his raging erection into her aching center in hard and fast movements._

"_Elena…" Stefan's voice was raw with lust as he tried to copy his brother's movement without even knowing it. Surprisingly it didn't fail in sending shivers down her spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage his strokes. Her heels dug into the back of his thighs and she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm with every tiny movement he made. Maybe she would finally reach the point of oblivion where it stopped mattering to her that the vampire on top of her wasn't Damon._

_Soon her inner muscles convulsed around Stefan's length, making it harder but much more satisfying for him to thrust into her after pulling out. She screamed out incoherent words, hoping that she would not reveal her secret by accidentally saying _his_ name during her roller coaster ride of ecstasy. The way she held onto her boyfriend's skin made him come along with her, falling over the edge and spilling his cum into her warm body. _

"_Nice show." An amused voice said and Elena shrieked loudly as she realized whom it belonged to._

"_Damon?" Stefan's voice was unbelieving, just as though he had realized that he was lying on top of his girlfriend nakedly while his brother watched them coming down from their high._

"_Didn't actually want to interrupt, but you made sounds like you were killed." He laughed. "Just wanted to check on you. Wouldn't want either of you to die."_

_Elena's eyes widened as she finally comprehended fully what was happening inside her room. In a fast movement she pushed Stefan off of her and wrapped the sheets of her bed around her heated body to hide herself from Damon's greedy eyes. _

"_Don't worry, precious. If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it." She remembered the first time he had said those words to her, at a time where he still had a lot of reasons to throw thousands of dollars at her hidden body. But this time he had every reason _not_ to throw a single dollar at her. He had seen everything of her. And that scared her even more._

"_Get out of here, Damon." Stefan requested, too busy with hiding himself to notice the look of exasperation and hidden apologies Elena gave Damon. She knew how hurtful it must be for him to see her with his brother in bed, especially since they have had enough talks about her having to be honest._

"_Just pretend that I've never been here." The handsome vampire said and sent a last grin towards Elena, but didn't even try to conceal the disappointment in his eyes. _

_She would burn in hell._

When she woke up the next morning, she shifted closer to the comforting body next to her, her movement eliciting a small chuckle from Damon. Sleep still enveloped her in a blanket of indifference and made it her only desire to try to go back and find another place to finally get peace. But the hand that moved along her spine and traced small circles on her sleepy skin, finally started to free her from her daze.

"Good morning…" She whispered and hid her face by pressing it against the soft skin of Damon's chest.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head, letting her feel the grin that formed during the process. "You should get up. It's _way_ too late for you to be lying in bed."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confusedly and finally raised her head to look at him. Inwardly she hoped that today's reaction to his features would be different than usually, but of course her mind played tricks on her again. It seemed as though she managed to forget how incredibly more beautiful he was in reality than in her dreams.

"Aaaah, enjoying the view again?" He teased and pulled her face closer to his, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. "But what I am talking about was the time you decided to end your beauty sleep. It's one pm, Miss Sleepyhead." For a short moment she wondered why she should care about sleeping longer than usually on a Saturday, but was instantly reminded of Bonnie's birthday by Damon's raised eyebrow.

"Shit." She muttered and tried to free herself from his comfortable embrace. "I promised to help her with preparing everything for tonight. Shit, shit, shit." The more she tried to get away from the deliciously half-naked vampire underneath her, the more he held onto her. She knew that she was fighting a battle that she couldn't win, but she needed to make him realize that he could not play this game with her right now. Not when she desperately needed every minute she could get to get ready.

"Just a small moment so you can have a wonderful start into your new day." He chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to get up on the wrong side of the bed, would we?" Elena smiled as she finally gave in to his demand and pressed her lips against his in an innocent kiss. She knew that she needed to keep things cool when she wanted to be at Bonnie's place on time, but with Damon this was doomed to be a problem. His hands soon started to wander over her body and he pressed his thigh in between hers to elicit a moan from her by rubbing against her moistening center.

"That's enough." She whispered and kissed him one last time before finally getting out of bed. He could have easily stopped her, but he simply smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Can I shower with you?" He asked innocently and batted his lashes at her in an attempt to convince her of his innocence.

"In your dreams." She retorted and rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from laughing at his behavior.

"Oh, believe me, in my dreams we have showered together a couple of times already." He smirked. "I just thought that you might want me to show you."

"No!" She cried out and ran out of her room before she could think twice about her refusal. He was finally driving her crazy.

When she arrived at Bonnie's place and her friend opened the door, she smiled at her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Mumbled words of _Happy Birthday_ left her lips as they stumbled into the house and laughed. It had become a tradition for them to help each other on their birthdays, preparing the parties together to make sure that it would be a blast.

"How are things with Damon?" Bonnie asked as they stood in the kitchen and prepared the food. Elena sighed and lay down the knife on the counter top and looked at her friend desperately. She had told her about the night they had spent together, but since then they had not had the chance to talk anymore. Her friend didn't know about the vampire sneaking into her room at night.

"I don't know, Bonnie." She closed her eyes and rubbed over them with the back of her hands. The movement expressed all of the fatigue she felt during the last two weeks. "He's… he's wonderful, Bonnie." Elena admitted and opened her eyes again. "I…"

"God… you really like him." Her friend figured out and looked at her expectantly. Elena nodded and sighed again. "Have you told Stefan yet?" This time the young girl shook her head and she could see the disapproving expression in the witch's eyes.

"But I will."

"You will have no other choice…"

When the evening arrived and along with it the first guests, Elena tried to shake of any feeling of shame and guilt to be able to enjoy her friend's birthday party. She could not spend the entire time wondering about what to do with the supernatural part of her life when she had to get in touch with her human life again.

Stefan was invited as well and appeared at the same time as a group of students from Mystic Falls High, who Elena did not remember to be invited. The house was crowded with people who were having a lot of fun. It was a great atmosphere and she had to smile at seeing Stefan getting along with all those people incredibly well. The thought of him being the perfect boyfriend tugged at her heart again.

But she couldn't contemplate her guilty feelings long enough as she felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. A text message had arrived.

_I'm standing outside and I'm bored. Help me.  
Damon_

She laughed at his tone as she pictured him pouting at her along with those words.

_Come in. Here's alcohol, I bet you'll like it.__ ;-)  
Elena_

It didn't take long for him to write back while she constantly checked whether Stefan might be watching her. What if he found out that she was texting his brother? It would definitely lead up to questions she did not want to be asked.

_Don't care about the alcohol. I want you.  
Damon_

She smiled at his honesty, but suppressed a shiver as she imagined his raw voice whispering those words into her ear after a heavy session of lovemaking.

_I'__m here, too.  
Elena_

A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that she would regret being so flirty with him tonight. Until now she had always had a healthy distance between her and Stefan whenever she had allowed herself to open up to Damon – but tonight Stefan was a few steps away from her and it would not take much for him to find out what was happening.

_Can't get in. Tell your witchy __little friend to invite me in.  
Damon_

She laughed at the simplicity of the problem and decided that she would keep him company for a few moments. Keeping her eyes on Stefan, she walked out the front door and tried to find the handsome vampire. When she couldn't make him out among the crowd of people in front of the house, she started to walk around. The darkness made her feel uncomfortable, but she needed to find him.

All of sudden someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth, pulling her into the shadows of a few trees, which were standing next to the house. She kicked at the person holding her, but had to realize that they were a lot stronger than her. Almost _inhumanly _strong.

"Damon!" She gasped as he let her go and turned her around to enable her to look at him.

"Yup…" He retorted, stressing the _p_ as he preferred to do so much.

"God, you scared me." Elena exclaimed reproachfully and let her fist meet his forearm in an ineffective punch.

"Sorry for that, but it was way too tempting." He smiled and cupped her face, pulling her up to him to press their lips together. "I missed you." Damon mumbled into the kiss as it grew more heated with every second and their hands started to roam over each other's bodies.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said and the couple jumped apart at the sound of it. Just a few feet away Bonnie stood in the darkness and looked at them with an angry expression on her face. "What do you think you are doing here, Elena? Stefan is inside the house and you leave to thrust your tongue down his brother's throat?"

Elena flinched at the hard words and Damon wrapped his arms around her small form in a protective gesture.

"What do you want, _witch_?" He asked angrily and moved his hands over Elena's arms in calming strokes.

"I want to make Elena realize that she is making a mistake, _vampire_." She answered. "You two will hurt Stefan, if you continue like this. You have to tell him!"

"I want to tell him, Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed. "But I can't find the right time for it."

"There'll never be a right time for this. But eventually you will tell him." She paused and looked at the couple with fiery brown eyes. "Otherwise _I_ will tell him."

"You have no right to do that." Damon retorted and blinked angrily.

"And you have no right to play those games with Stefan. He's a good guy! And you're just hurting him." Bonnie moved closer to them and raised her finger in an accusing gesture.

"Oh, now I get it." Damon chuckled humorlessly. "You have a thing for my dear brother."

"What?" The young witch looked at him confusedly for a moment, before apparently deciding that it was not worth it to respond to that comment. "Whatever… You two will leave now, I will make up some excuse for _Elena_ and then you will decide how you're going to tell him."

"That's nice." Damon smirked while Elena looked at him unbelieving. "Hey, she's giving us alone-time. I was just trying to be appreciative."

Elena and Bonnie sighed simultaneously, realizing that this would be the only thing they'd have in common tonight. While the young witch retreated to go back into the house, Elena raised her to look at Damon.

"Can we get away from here?" She mumbled and smiled slightly as he nodded his head.

They entered the boarding house and walked through the hallway in silence. Neither of them knew how to express their feelings, their thoughts, but somehow the missing voices had a comforting effect on their whole situation. Bonnie's words still ringed in their ears as they tried to figure out what to do next, how to explain their relationship to Stefan.

For Damon it seemed like a good idea to drink a glass of scotch.

"What are we supposed to do?" Elena asked and sighed as both of them sat down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. Usually this place had a calming effect, enveloping its visitors in a blanket of comfort with the sound of the crackling fire. But the unusual darkness and silence made it seem like a sad scene tonight.

"We – or better _you_ – should finally tell Stefan what we've been doing behind his back." Damon answered and downed the content of the glass with one huge gulp. She moved her head to the side to watch him and bit her bottom lip at the distinctively suppressed sadness in his expression. The last few weeks were taking its toll on the normally calm and unemotional vampire and she couldn't help but notice that this was her fault.

"I know…" She whispered and leaned towards him to take the glass away, standing it on the ground next to the couch. It had always been unbearable for her to watch him drowning his sorrows in alcohol, but now that she was the reason for his depression it was even worse.

"You've had enough time to contemplate your feelings." His voice was hoarse and tired, making her fear that he would flinch away from her touch as she reached out to cup his face. But he didn't. "I love you, Elena, and I hate to put any pressure on you. But I just cannot go on like this. It's too much."

She nodded. "I love you, too." Her voice was very similar to his and she bit her lip again as the first tears started to stream down her cheeks. Again. How was this supposed to work out?

"But you also love _him_, don't you?" There was no reproach in his statement; he was merely unveiling the facts which were making their lives so incredibly miserable. "If you didn't love him, you would have told him about us already."

Elena was incapable of answering, the lump in her throat constantly growing in its attempt to suffocate her. Instead of forcing out any unnecessary words, she moved her body on top of his to straddle his lap. Now that she was facing him directly, he could no longer hide the tears that had formed in his own eyes. But she could sense his embarrassment as he closed them to hide his emotions from her.

"I love you, Damon." She repeated, ignoring his earlier observation about her feelings towards his brother. "I. Love. You." She emphasized every single word and tried to make him realize the truth behind them, caressing his face with her fingers at the same time. _Maybe it worked,_ she thought as he opened his eyes again to look at her, studying the expression on her eyes in an attempt to find any trace of dishonesty.

"I know, Elena." He chuckled humorlessly. "But you have to understand that I'm not as strong as you might think I am." One of his hands rose to cup her face in a movement that mirrored her own. His touch was neither warm nor cold, the last traces of coffee and blood keeping his skin at a neutral temperature. "I've allowed myself to open up to you, to show you how weak I can be. Don't use this against me."

"I don't want to hurt you." She said. _But I know I do._ Thinking those words she leant in to him and let their lips touch in a sweet but, ironically and contradictorily, bitter kiss. Neither of them was good with words but when they let their bodies do the talking, all of their human and supernatural problems dissolved into thin air at least for a few moments.

She moved her hands away from his face and into his black tresses, intertwining them into his hair as though she was trying to press his lips impossibly close against hers. Their mouths moved against each other in a well trained rhythm while his hands started to roam over her dressed body. His touch left hot traces of arousal behind whenever he reached a new part he had not yet touched tonight. Only Damon could make her feel this wanted, this loved, that she was ready to actually combust and not worry about dying too young. With him it felt as though he would be able to make a life after death just as worthy living.

She bucked her hips against his and they moaned simultaneously, each tongue using this as an invitation to slide into the other person's mouth and tasting them as good as possible. Every single thought of sadness and bitterness was left behind as their bodies finally took over completely. As much as either of them had tried to suppress the feelings for the other one in the past, once they touched like this they could not deny the passion and love coursing between them. It was the most incredible thing anyone could ever experience and they were given the possibility. _Foolish_ would be the only adjective to describe any trace of doubt and hesitance.

But this passion made it unbearable for them to wait any longer. They had had their moments of sweet lovemaking and had taken their time on numerous occasions. Tonight, it seemed, everything was about the release. All they could care about was to dissolve some of the sexual tension that had built up between them within a few seconds. It was a sensation which sent tingles down their spines and blurred the lines between good and bad, right and wrong. There was not a single thing in the world that could exceed the incredible but confusing impact of their relationship.

His hands moved underneath her dress and lifted it, giving his fingers access to her moist thong. The smell of her arousal soon met his nose and she could feel his fangs extending against her exploring tongue in response. Greedily she lowered her hands away from his hair down to his pants, unbuckling the belt, opening the button and pulling down the zipper. Her fingers moved beneath the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down as far as possible and wrapping themselves around his erection to free it from its confines.

He moaned into her mouth loudly as he felt her delicate fingers on the sensitive skin of his shaft. In return, he pulled at the thin material of her underwear and ripped her thong into tiny shreds of fabric. But she couldn't care less at the moment. Every eliminated piece of clothing between them brought her closer to the sheer pleasure of feeling his hardness inside her, which in return would make her get the release she needed in a matter of a few moments.

Damon grabbed her hips and moved them closer to his body, both of them groaning when the tip of his cock brushed against her oversensitive clit. Carefully she lowered herself down onto him and their lips parted as they started to breathe heavily. All the angst and drama that complicated their lives were unimportant as they started to find their rhythm again. His hips thrust upwards continuously while she steadied her hands on his shoulders to make it easier for her to move up and down along his hard length.

She leaned her head back and forced her eyes to open, hoping to be able to sneak a glance at the beauty of Damon Salvatore. Little did she know that he had watched her since their mouths had stopped touching and the expression in his eyes was sending little current surges through her body. It was love. Despite the veins around his eyes and his sharp fangs beneath his slightly parted and swollen lips, she could see the vulnerability in him. And it left her even more breathless than the thrusts he made into her wetness.

Her fingers moved away from grabbing his shoulders up to his face and her thumbs started to caress his lips again. It was a gesture she loved performing, hoping that it would convey some of the unbelievable feelings that were flowing through her body. His lips puckered and sucked in one of her thumbs and she could feel the sharp edge of teeth piercing the thin skin of this finger. It didn't hurt at all, but the simple thought of him being able to taste her blood made her internal muscles clench around his hardness involuntarily.

"Bite me." She whispered and watched contently as his eyes widened at her request. Of course he would be surprised, considering the fact that she had shied away from his extending fangs a couple of times already. But she hoped that he could see the honest desire in her eyes while she expressed her wish. In her dreams she had wondered a lot about how it would feel like if Damon pushed his teeth into her skin and drank her blood. She trusted him and knew that he would do everything to make it enjoyable for her, so she offered him the only thing she had kept away from him yet.

The look he was giving her was showing her obviously that he was trying to figure out whether she was absolutely sure. Just the simple fact that he took his time to feel confident that she wouldn't regret this, made a warm feeling pool in her stomach from where it spread through her veins into every single part of her body.

In response to his studying she simply nodded her head and moved her hair to drape it over one shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck to him. The veins around his eyes became even darker as he concentrated his gaze on the pulse of her blood underneath the olive colored skin. His hands moved to cup her head and pulled it closer to his mouth. She could feel her heart beat accelerating at his touch and tried to concentrate on her inner walls move over the length of his erection. But as good as the friction at her lower body felt, nothing would ever be able to exceed the feeling of his fangs piercing the skin of her throat.

For a small moment she thought that this might be her end. A human's throat is one of the most important parts of their anatomy, enabling them to breathe in the vital oxygen and connecting their body to their head. But it is also the most sensitive part since it was thin and placed the essential bloodstream dangerously close to any outward impacts. Being bitten in this delicate area let fear and adrenaline flow through her body in enormous masses.

However, once she felt the calming movement of Damon's hands on the back of her neck she couldn't help but feel comforted and safe. The expression she had seen in his eyes left no trace of doubt in her that he would do _everything _to protect her from harm and that he would never hurt her willingly. Soon the pressure of her blood being literally sucked out of her started to increase her arousal. It was a heavenly feeling she was unable to describe. She felt as though she was becoming a part of Damon in a way that was so intimate that it nearly hurt while she had to realize at the same time that this was forming another kind of connection too. Something she would never share with his brother.

The upward thrusts of his hips became more urgent the longer the erotic dance of their bodies took. She moved her own hand to the part where they were connected and started to rub the sensitive bud. Not a lot of pressure was needed – the second she touched her clit, she climaxed immediately, his name on her lips in a chant which sounded like a prayer for forgiveness. Again her inner walls convulsed around his cock, sending him over the edge along with her while his fangs were still buried in the side of her neck.

It took a few moments for them to realize that they had gotten the release needed and Damon pulled back. He looked at her and for second she thought that she might need to run away and hide from the vampire underneath her. His lips were smeared with her blood and the veins still hadn't disappeared. But the smile that formed on his face changed the whole situation and she returned with a sudden happiness she could not explain. Slowly she leant in and kissed him, flinching back slightly at the metallic taste of her own blood. However, there was something sinfully erotic about the fact that she could taste her own blood on his lips and tongue.

"I've corrupted you." Damon whispered against her mouth and pulled back, raising his wrist to his teeth and bit down. He smirked at her shocked expression. "You would have a hard time explaining that bite mark. I'm just offering you a way out of having to explain yourself to various people."

Elena wondered for a moment whether she should really do this, but she had already crossed one line tonight. A second one wouldn't hurt too much. With this thought in mind she raised her own hands and pressed his wrist against her lips and opened them to let his blood flow into her mouth. She had expected it to have the same disgusting tinge of metal as her own blood, but she was surprised. It tasted so different from everything she had experienced before that she was unable to describe it. The only association coming to her mind was _Damon_.

And then a hoarse cough broke the silence that had enveloped the room.

Stefan.

Elena pulled away her bloody lips from the wounded arm and looked at the younger vampire with wide eyes. Underneath her she could hear Damon sigh at the turn of events and she suppressed her desire to do the same.

"Stefan…" She whispered after trying to lick every drop of blood off of her lips and stood up, Damon's softened cock sliding out of her in the process which elicited a both frustrated and embarrassed moan from her. Luckily her dress fell over her uncovered body while she moved around the couch, sparing her the total embarrassment of having to explain the things that happened while being naked.

"I'm sorry. I can explain everything." She said and stepped closer to her _boyfriend_, trying to ignore the sound of Damon zipping his pants again.

"There is no need to explain anything, Elena." He answered with a cold voice. "I think I have seen enough to get my own idea of what happened between the two of you." Her face flushed at the thought of Stefan watching her and Damon being intimate like this.

"I have expected that something was going on between you." Stefan admitted and took a few steps back to keep a distance between him and Elena. "But did you just actually let him drink your blood?" His voice had a terribly reproachful undertone and she flinched as reality finally caught up with her completely. He had seen _everything_. And he didn't even care about any explanations. Before she could even say a single word, he was gone, leaving nothing behind but a light breeze created by his fast movement.

"Shit." She muttered and turned around to face Damon.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." He said in return and made his way over to her. Tears were forming in her eyes again as she watched him.

"I did not want him to find out like this." Sobs were starting to shake her delicate form. "Why didn't I realize that he was standing there and watching us?"

"You were just too busy having fun with me." Damon answered and wrapped his arms around her once he was close enough.

"But he must have made a sound." She mumbled into the crook of his neck. "Even you didn't hear him coming." As she breathed in his heavenly scent, she waited for a response that didn't come. "You would have done something to stop things from getting out of control if you had known, wouldn't you?" Her last question was clearly insecure, but she couldn't hide the fear that was forming in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He said and pulled at her head to force her to look at him. Her eyes were unbelieving as they met his.

"You knew?" Exasperation found its way into her consciousness as she realized that she had been the only one who had believed that they were only two people in the boarding house.

"I wanted _him_ to know. It was –… I just couldn't tell you. He needed to see what we are like. God, I needed him to know that I'm with you and that _you are with me_. Why don't you realize this, Elena?" His voice was getting louder as she freed herself from his embrace and stumbled away from him.

"I cannot believe you did this!" She shouted. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

"This wasn't an attempt at ruining something, Elena! Don't you get it? I was trying to fix this!" Damon walked towards her while she still moved backwards, hoping that he would not use his supernatural abilities to get to her.

"How was that supposed to fix it? He'll never say a word to me again!"

"Well, that will save you the pain from thinking about whom to choose anymore." His voice was harsh now that he realized that her anger would not dissolve soon. She knew that he had a right to be angry at her too, but the hurtful experience of being _betrayed_ by him tugged at her.

"So that's what all of this is about? You want to force me into making a decision!"

"Yes!" He admitted and threw up his hands in surrender. "Yes, I think you definitely need to choose. Because with every day you spent thinking about this, you get a little bit more like _her_."

She could see the regret in his eyes once the last words had escaped his lips, but it was too late to take them back. "Elena, I'm…" He whispered but she just shook her head at his failed attempt to apologize. She could taste the salty liquid of her tears on her mouth as silence engulfed the room and all of their senses.

"You're right." She responded and walked towards him as she realized that he had stopped trying to invade her personal space. Slowly she stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together in a confusing kiss as she mumbled "I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry." before she walked away.

On her way home thousands of images and whispered words of the Salvatore brother's whirled in her mind. Why did she even dare to go so far? She had known before that this would cause nothing but pain. However, this had not stopped her from following her desires and taking what she wanted. Elena had become like the vampire that had turned them in a matter of a few weeks. Her worst nightmare had come true.

When she entered her house, she ignored a worried Jenna who tried to find out what was wrong with her niece. She also shrugged off Jeremy's attempts at comforting her with meaningless words, since he didn't even know the cause of her sadness. All she wanted to do was lying in her bed and falling asleep. A part of her hoped that she would never wake up. Little did she know that someone was waiting in her room who hoped just the same… that she would never be one of the living again.

Elena opened the door to her room and bit back the scream that threatened to escape as she saw herself standing in front of her.

Well, not herself.

Katherine.

"Hello, Elena." It was paradox. For a moment it had seemed as though she was simply looking into a mirror until the image she could see had developed its own life. Katherine Pierce was back and the human girl swallowed at the thought of the things the vampiress was able to do.

"Oh, don't be scared. Just close the door behind you and we'll have a wonderful girl talk." But Elena couldn't do as she was asked, her body frozen in its place. "Close the door or I'll have to decide whether to kill _Jeremy_ or _Jenna_ first."

The threat of her beloved ones getting hurt was enough to wake her from her daze. She entered her room completely and did what Katherine had asked – forced – her to do without even looking in another direction than at her twin.

"_Good_." Katherine said and smiled maliciously. "Well, I think you already know who I am. So we can skip the unnecessary and incredibly _boring _part of introducing each other. It always takes to much time."

"What do you want?" Elena asked, failing her attempt of keeping her voice steady. There was no way she could hide her fear from the female vampire in front of her. She'd know everything that was going on in her mind.

"_What do I want?_" Katherine repeated laughingly and stepped closer towards Elena, making it nearly impossible for the human to breathe. The mere presence of her evil copy suffocated her as she thought of the horrible things she had done to Stefan and especially to Damon. "Well, first of all, I was curious. I had a hard time believing that you'd actually look like me. But of course that explains the Salvatore's infatuation with you. They always had a weakness for pretty women and that you are nearly an exact copy of me will just help them fulfill all those fantasies they had to give up when I left."

The way Katherine looked at her made Elena feel sick. There was an expression of false friendliness on her face that hurt like a thousand small pinpricks in her stomach.

"And then I realized how much _fun _we two could have. Just imagine how easy it would be for us to confuse everyone around us. We could play _Good Elena, Bad Elena_ with your friends, Stefan and Damon or just some strangers in the streets. God, we could conquer the world in a single night if we wanted to." Elena blinked confusedly at the vampiress' words, not sure whether the smirk on her lips was supposed to be an actual smile. "But then I watched you and had to realize that you are so… _righteous_. It's boring."

"Just because I don't walk around and break people's hearts as though they are not important?" Elena countered and tried to suppress her fear.

"When you live as long as I do, Elena, you realize that _nobody _is important. Everyone is just a tool to get rid of at least some of the boredom eternal life comes with." Katherine replied and moved a hand to touch Elena's cheek with the back of her fingers. "Would it sound biased to say that you are actually very pretty." She laughed. "Yes, it would. Considering that I just look the same."

Elena's breathing stocked at the feel of Katherine's touch. Once she had found out that the vampiress was still outside in the world, she had constantly wondered about what a meeting of them would actually be like. But she would have never in her life expected this. Except the few threats Katherine had thrown into the conversation, she was actually… _polite_.

"But just after I realized what a _good girl_ you are, I had to find out that we two are even more similar than I had expected." She brushed a strand of straightened brown her out of Elena's face and smiled at the only obvious difference between them. Their hair. "First Stefan and then Damon. You are more corrupted than you'd like to believe yourself and I have to admit, I love it."

"What are you trying to do, Katherine?" Elena asked and stopped herself from flinching back at the confusingly careful touch.

"I'm bored and looking for a distraction. Actually I had planned to mess with the Salvatore's minds together with your help, but the way you revealed your dirty little secret to Stefan ruined everything." She sighed. "And I had to realize that we still lack some common attitudes. I would have _loved _the situation you were in fifteen minutes ago. But what do you do? You cry. God, girl, you are so weak."

Elena shook her head at the things Katherine told her. Everything was so surreal that she expected to wake up every second and realize that she was safe in either Damon's or Stefan's arms. But another part of her doubted that this would happen very much.

"And now I have made a decision." She smiled in a feeble attempt of looking ruefully as she trapped Elena against the wall. "We are actually going to have a lot of fun. But first of all, you will have to die." She wrapped one hand around the delicate throat of the human girl whose eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. No molecule of oxygen was able to vanquish the barrier of Katherine's strong grip as she watched amusedly the human dying at her hand. Elena thought back to Stefan and Damon and the innumerable times they have told her that they loved her as the world around her turned black.


End file.
